Tragic Breakups
by GladeSistas
Summary: COMPLETE! What would happen if Charlie took Bella to be on Dr. Phil’s show? What if Emmett was watching? Would Edward and Bella still be together? And what exactly is Dr. Phil hiding? Set during New Moon. Read and Review!
1. Tragic Breakups

Dr

**What would happen if Charlie took Bella ****to be on Dr. Phil's show during the time Edward was gone? What if Emmett was watching? Would Edward go to Bella? **

**I came up with this while watching Dr. Phil a while ago. This is my second attempt at a story; hopefully this time goes better than last time! Read and review**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Twilight. Don't sue me****.**

Emmett bounced down the stairs in excitement. It was 7:00; time for Dr. Phil. He sat on the couch and turned the TV on. Dr. Phil was saying, "We're looking at tragic break-ups today. Some teenagers and adults, still dwell on past relationships. If you thought break-ups over the phone were bad, wait until you hear the story of a teenage girl, whose boyfriend Edward dumped her in the middle of the forest." Emmett froze then laughed nervously.

"Haha that sounds a lot like what Edward did to Bella-" He stopped when the camera showed a depressed brunette sporting pale skin and dark circles under her chocolate brown eyes.

"Here is my guest Isabella Swan," Emmett paused the image in horror.

"EDWARD!" He cried. The former slumped down the stairs.

"I can hear you fine, you don't have to scream. What do you want?" Edward asked grumpily.

"I was watching Dr. Phil-"

"Dr. Phil?" Edward said skeptically.

"Shut up! Well . . . look who the guest is," Edward glanced at the screen and did a double take. His face changed from shocked, to sad, to disbelief in a matter of seconds.

"Is that . . .?" He trailed off.

"Yes. Bella is Dr. Phil's guest."

"What is she doing on Dr. Phil?" he whispered sitting on the couch beside Emmett.

"Tragic Break-ups is the title of the show," Edward cringed.

"She was supposed to forget me," He said.

"Yeah, looks like that turned out fantastic genius. Look what you did to her!" Edward made no reply, just stared longingly at the screen. Emmett groaned, then resumed the TV.

"So Isabella, can you tell us what happened?" Dr. Phil asked. I scoffed. I hated this show, but Charlie forced me to come on. He said I still wasn't over . . . _him__. _Dr. Phil can be so annoying sometimes. I decided that I wasn't going to talk at all. "Isabella?" I ignored him. Dr. Phil turned to Charlie in the audience. "Do you know what happened Charlie?"

Charlie shrugged and I glared at him. "Edward left very abruptly. I'm still not sure why he left. The entire family just . . . disappeared."

"Isabella, you have to say something," Dr. Phil said. "You have to forget Edward."

I sighed and spoke softly, "I don't have to do anything. And I prefer Bella," Dr. Phil smiled a little.

"Bella then. Can you tell us what happened?" I shook my head firmly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Too painful," I whispered finally.

"Do you still love him?" Dr. Phil questioned. I paused, aware of everyone's eyes watching me. Did I really want to open up to him? Well, why not?

"Yes."

Emmett paused the TV again as soon as Bella answered. Quickly, he glanced at Edward who was staring at the screen in amazement and love.

"Edward," Emmett began. Edward didn't say anything and Emmett continued, "Edward, you have to go back. She still loves you, you still love her, don't let your stupid-"

"Is this live?" Edward cut off suddenly. Emmett nodded slowly, confused. Edward jumped up and ran out the door. Recognition dawned in Emmett's mind, and he grinned, playing the TV again hastily.

Dr. Phil sighed. "Bella, you cannot reside in such thoughts. He is gone. He's been gone for four months. He isn't coming back." Tears fell down my cheeks silently.

"I know," I muttered. "I just love him so much. I don't want to let go."

"I know its hard Bella. But you have to move on with your life. Live life to the fullest instead of sulking and closing everyone off." The audience cheered and I nodded.

"You're right. I shouldn't be doing this to myself. Or my friends and family for that matter." I turned to Charlie. "I'm sorry." Charlie smiled and got up to hug me quickly.

"It's ok Bells," He said. Charlie walked back to his seat in the crowd who was cheering again. I smiled faintly.

"Does the audience do this all the time?" I asked shyly. Everyone laughed. My smile grew slowly. I was about ready to open up more to Dr. Phil when the studio doors burst open. My angel ran onto the stage calling my name.

"Edward?!" I squeaked. I felt very dizzy and blackness engulfed me.

Emmett shouted in frustration. "Bella! You weren't supposed to faint!" Rosalie and Alice came into the room hearing Emmett's anger at the TV.

"What happened now Emmett? Did Dr. Phil-" Alice stopped mid-tease and saw the paused screen. "OH MY GOSH! WHAT'S EDWARD DOING ON DR. PHIL?! IS THAT BELLA?! WHY IS SHE ON THE GROUND?!"

"ALICE! IF YOU STOP SCREAMING MAYBE I CAN EXPLAIN!" Alice shut her mouth immediately. "Thank you. Ok, so Charlie made Bella go on Dr. Phil to try to forget Edward. I was watching it-don't ask-" Emmett added seeing Rosalie's mouth open. "-and I saw her. So I got Edward. We were watching it for a little when Bella said that she still loved Edward. I paused it and Edward shot out of here like a bullet. I played it again and was watching when Edward burst through the studio doors. Bella said Edward's name then fainted."

"Well hurry! Play it again Emmett!" Rosalie cried. Emmett obeyed his wife quickly.

I woke up to Edward, Charlie, and Dr. Phil crowding around me. Edward sighed in relief when he saw my eyes open. I moaned and tried to sit up. Edward supported me as Dr. Phil calmed the distressed audience. Charlie glared at Edward the entire time. "I must be dreaming," I muttered. Edward chuckled a little.

"You're not dreaming Bella," He said. I turned to him gazing into his eyes. It took me a while to answer, he was once again smoldering me.

"Prove it," I said. Charlie cut in now.

"Edward, I demand that you leave." I gaped in horror at my father.

"Charlie! I was having a good dream until you said that! Edward is not leaving unless he wants to. Which I guess he does . . . since he left . . . what _are_ you doing here Edward?" Edward gave me the crooked smile I had dreamt about the past four months. Well . . . still dreaming about. There was no way that my angel was sitting next to me.

"Emmett was watching the show and he saw you."

"Emmett?" He nodded. "Watching Dr. Phil?" He smiled and nodded again. I said nothing for a few moments then burst out laughing. Charlie looked at me amazed.

"Bells, you haven't laughed like that in months!" I saw Edward wince.

"Sorry Dad, it's just that this dream is so realistic! You're reaction is completely what I would have expected, Edward is still dazzling me, and Emmett is watching Dr. Phil! Haha!" Charlie and Edward cast me an alarmed glances.

"Bella, please you aren't dreaming," Edward repeated.

"Don't ruin it Edward, I don't want to wake up. You'll be gone again," He caressed my cheek ignoring Charlie's protest.

"What will it take you to realize you aren't dreaming?" He asked. I shrugged averting my eyes from his that were trying to dazzle me again. Charlie scowled and walked back to his seat. "Please Bella. I'm so sorry for leaving you. I thought I was doing what was best for you. I lied. I loved you and always will. How could you believe me when I told you I didn't?" I started crying. "Bella?"

"This has to be a dream now!" I cried sadly. "There's no way this is real!" Edward hugged me again, whispering comforting words of love. Dr. Phil came up to us.

"I would just like to say: What the h— is going on?" I laughed.

"Well Dr. Phil, I'm not really sure myself. I know I'm dreaming, but what I'm dreaming is beyond me." Dr. Phil glanced at Edward worried.

"I'm going to end the show early; the TV station will know what to do," Dr. Phil said. Edward nodded, still holding me. Dr. Phil walked to the center of the stage. "Ok everyone, calm down!" He addressed the audience. They immediately stopped. "Thank you. Well, it seems that Bella fainted, but she's ok. Obviously seeing Edward again shocked her." The crowd started chatting again. "Yes, that is Edward. Now I'm going to end the show early today, and I will fill you in on what happened in tomorrow's show. Goodbye." The Dr. Phil music played and the crowd cheered. Instead of walking off the stage with his wife like he normally did, he came next to me and sat down. I looked at him amazed. "I do honestly want to help, Bella," Dr. Phil said to me. "Can you two come to the back room to talk? No cameras will be following us." I glanced at Edward who nodded. He picked me up and carried me to the small back room. Closing the door, Dr. Phil came to the chair in front of us.

"So what did you want to talk to us about Dr. Phil?" Edward asked. My heart sped up at the word _us_. Edward twisted in his seat to grin at me.

"Just because you are a vampire doesn't mean Bella would be safer if you left," Dr. Phil said calmly. Edward and I froze. Edward's crooked smile changed to a look that questioned his sanity. After years I knew that Edward could lie about anything.

"What are you talking about?" He questioned without a note of nervousness. Dr. Phil simply smiled. Suddenly, his face morphed and changed. Edward and I gazed at him in horror as he finally stopped changing. Sitting before us, was not a balding gentleman, but a young handsome man with a full head of hair. His skin was pale, and his eyes were _topaz_. I gasped.

"You're a vampire!" I realized. Dr. Phil nodded. Edward shook his head in wonder. "Is Robin one too?"

"Yes. I met her when she was a human. We fell in love," I blushed and Edward grinned at me. "It was bliss for a while, then the unthinkable happened. I lost control," I covered my mouth in shock. Edward bowed his head. "She was ok, but barely. Deciding it was best for both of us, I left."

"Like what happened with us," I whispered. Edward cringed again.

"Yes. It was the worst mistake of my life. After a year I finally came back to her. We got married, and I changed her. I used my power, to change and morph anything and I created a new life for us. I adopted our sons, and we changed them when they were old enough." He turned to Edward now. "Leaving is not the answer. And if she wants to be changed you should change her." Edward looked at me and back to Dr. Phil.

"But I'd be taking her away from her whole life," Edward said. Dr. Phil opened his mouth but I answered.

"Edward, it's my life. Please, I want to spend it with you." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. Dr. Phil glanced at me.

'He'll come around.' He mouthed to me. I smiled at him.

"Well sorry to be kicking you guys out, but my wife and I really need to go hunting tonight," Dr. Phil said standing and morphing back to the Dr. Phil face everyone knew and loved. Edward and I stood too, Edward holding me securely.

"Thank you so much Dr. Phil. For everything," I said to him warmly. Dr. Phil surprised me by hugging me.

"Don't mention it." He spoke to Edward in hushed tones that only a vampire could understand. I sighed.

"I hate it when you do that," I muttered. They laughed and we walked out.

At the Cullen's House

Emmett stared at the screen in anger.

"IT ENDED EARLY? THAT'S NOT FAIR!! IT'S ALL BELLA'S FAULT!! IF SHE HADN'T GONE AND FAINTED-" Alice rolled her eyes.

"EMMETT! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Rosalie and Alice screamed at the same time.

**Thanks for reading! Please give me your honest opinion of the story, I like to get better.**

**Tootles!**

**Emma**


	2. Bella's Good and Evil Sides

**Disclaimer: Insert creative disclaimer saying I don't own Twilight here **

**Hey, I finally put up chapter two!! No more annoying Author Notes! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and voted! Read and review, thanks so much for sticking with my suckish story. :)**

_OoOoO_

**Chapter Two (FINALLY!)**

Bella's POV

I didn't say anything as Edward and I left the studio. I thought about what I said to Edward while talking to Dr. Phil.

_Flashback_

"_Leaving is not the answer. And if she wants to be changed you should change her." Edward looked at me and back to Dr. Phil._

"_But I'd be taking her away from her whole life," Edward said. Dr. Phil opened his mouth but I answered._

"_Edward, it's my life. Please, I want to spend it with you." He pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes._

_End Flashback_

Is that really what I wanted? To be with Edward forever? I wanted to say yes, but I wasn't so sure anymore. Can I still trust him? He promised he wouldn't leave and he did. How was I supposed to know when he was telling the truth and when he wasn't? _**You can't**_, a mocking voice said from my left. I turned sharply to see a smaller version of myself sitting on my shoulder in bright red devil's clothes.

"Who are you?" I muttered. Did I just say that out loud? The figure snorted.

_**I'm the Jonas Brothers!**_She said sarcastically. **(AN: My mom came up with that. Mom, you rock! :D Sorry, continue)**I simply stared. Bella-Devil sighed. _**No you idiot, I'm your evil side. All your bad thoughts and feelings come from me. And to answer your question from before, you did say that out loud,**_The Bella-Devil said smirking. After a few moments she disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"Bella?" My head snapped up to see Edward's topaz eyes staring down at me apprehensive. I tried not to get lost in them, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. I hated the fact he had such a big impact on me.

"Yes?" I answered slightly breathless.

"Were you just talking to yourself?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I felt my face get hot. Whoops, guess I did talk out loud.

_**Told you, **_the Bella-Devil said haughtily in my head.

"Umm . . . no?" I said hopefully. He knew I was lying but let it slide. The Bella-Devil appeared again. "Go away!" I whispered angrily.

"What!?" Edward cried.

"Not you!" I exclaimed. I addressed the Bella-Devil on my shoulder again. "Can't you go away?" Edward furrowed his brow.

_**Not a chance. You're stuck with me**__, _She said grinning. I groaned. Suddenly, another mini-me came out on my other shoulder in an angel's attire, complete with wings and a halo**. **_**Where have you been?**_The Bella-Devil questioned Bella-Angel.

_Traffic was awful,_ She complained. Bella-Devil rolled her eyes.

_**Then just blow everyone up so you can get through! **_She said. _**Duh! **_Bella-Angel gasped.

_That's horrible! How can you stand to kill people? How does that make you feel? _Bella-Angel said. Bella-Devil scoffed.

_**Who are you? My psychiatrist? **_She said.

_Ha! So you finally admit you have major problems and that you need a psychiatrist!_ The Bella-Angel shouted triumphantly. Bella-Devil opened her mouth to argue, but nothing came out. She sighed in frustration and whipped out a stress ball and started frantically squeezing it.

"Stop arguing and tell me what you're doing here!" I yelled. I felt a cold hand touch my arm gently. I turned to see Edward looking anxiously at me.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Fine!" I mumbled embarrassed. "Just ignore me for a few minutes please." He was still confused but nodded.

_We're here to help you with Edward, _Bella-Angel said kindly.

_**DUMP THE JERK AND MAKE HIM CRY!! **_Bella-Devil screeched. Bella-Angel winced.

_Don't do that Bella! He obviously loves you if he came back!_

**_No, he must feel guilty. He left you, and now the decision is coming back to bite him in his big, fat, ugly-_**

_She doesn't mean that Bella! He left because he wanted to protect you!_

_**But he still left. And look where his "noble" choice got her. On Dr. Phil for Tragic Break-ups. Yeah, that just screams, "I love you!"**_

_He left for a good reason!_

_**I think not! She would be safer with him! A big strong vampire protecting her night and day? Please! She would be way better off if he hadn't left.**_

_Well then she needs to take him back!_

_**No way, that is being weak.**_

_But you were right! She's safer with him! What happens if she doesn't forgive him?_

_**She goes and lives with other vampires.**_

_Like who?_

_**What about Dr. Phil? He seems cool. **_

_That's a horrible idea! You can trust Edward Bella!_

_**Pff! No you can't! Didn't he **_**swear**_** he wouldn't leave? Didn't he promise to love you forever? Just get rid of him already. Forget him Bells, you're better off without the vampire jerk anyway.**_

"STOP!" I screamed. "I need to think!" The mini-me's glanced at each other, shrugged, and then disappeared again. I sighed in relief. Do I still want to be with Edward? Or do I want to forget about him?

_**FORGET HIM! **_A voice shrieked in my head.

_Let her think! _Bella-Angel reprimanded. I heard a thump.

_**Ow! That was my head! **_Bella-Devil said in pain.

_Shut up!_

I drowned out the voices with difficulty. Eventually, there was silence. Finally! I was still thinking when Edward said:

"Bella, we need to talk."

_OoOoO_

**Oooo!! What's going to happen next?? I don't know! Well, actually I do. :) I also have a rough idea of what the story is, and I'm just adding details. I'll probably be able to update tomorrow or the next day. But it might be faster if there are more reviews. (hint hint) I have no idea what I'm going to write for the talk. I'll just wing it most likely. :) If you guys have time, please vote and read my sister's story! I'm still not sure if Dr Phil should come back and Kiera really wants more people to read hers.**

**Sorry the chapter's kinda short, I'm working on making them longer. Thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, love you guys!!**

**Tootles!**

**Emma**


	3. Family Reunion

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN TWILIGHT

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN TWILIGHT! MY CAT ROMEO DOES!! (Not)**

**Hey, here's chapter three. Man this was so hard to write! Look closely and you'll see some New Moon quotes. : )**

**I just have to tell you guys about this. My two month old kitten, nicknamed M.J., is sitting by me (pretty much on top of me) right now, and all I can think about when I look at her is: Twilight. Her eyes are a topaz (EEK!) color, and she is simply gorgeous. : ) I think she could be Rosalie as a cat, she's pretty snotty and arrogant lol. (No offense to any Rosalie lovers, I really like her too. She can be very nice . . . at times . . .) Kiera doesn't agree with me though. She thinks she's more of an Alice or Esme.**

**Sorry, continue with my story! Read and review!**

BPOV

"Bella, we need to talk," Edward said firmly. I gulped.

"Listen, I'm really sorry I about that back there, with the whole talking to myself. I must have been having a mental breakdown or something-" He chuckled, cutting me off.

"Not about that. We need to talk about . . . the day I . . .left . . ." He faltered halfway. No! I hadn't decided yet! Quick Bella, stall!

"Umm . . . why?" I asked. Good, keep it up. I didn't know if he would apologize another time, and I really needed time to think. Maybe I'll just say the first thing that comes to my mind if he does say sorry again.

"I was wrong to leave. I still love you, and I never stopped," Edward said. My mouth fell open despite the fact I partly expected this. I felt dizzy from all the emotions floating around my head_. "Don't try to spare my feelings, please-just tell me now whether or not you can still love me, after everything I've done to you. Can you?"_ He continued. Do I forgive him? Do I still love him? Of course I do. But could I handle being with him again?

"I-I don't know," I said cautiously. "I need to think about it." He kissed my hand carefully, almost like I was a soap bubble to him. **(AN: Sound familiar to anyone?) **

"Take all the time you need. I'll wait forever," He said dazzling me again with his eyes. My knees felt weak.

_**SUCK IT UP BABY! **_ I groaned. She's back. Dang. _**That's right, fear me!**_

_What are you doing here? _Bella-Angel's echoed throughout my head. _Do I need to get the oar again?!_

_**Aren't you supposed to be Bella's good side? **_Bella-Devil asked confused.

_I can be mean once and a while. Now leave or you're going to get one heck of a smack!_

_**All right all right! I'm outta here! **_Bella-Devil said quickly. They both left my thoughts as Edward and I drove out of the studio parking lot. I faintly wondered how he got the car. If he saw the show on TV, how did he get here so fast? He must have run.

"Edward, where did you get the car?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Borrowed it," He said casually. I raised an eyebrow. His shoulders slumped. "Ok, maybe I stole it," Edward admitted. "But I left them money for it." I sighed and smiled.

OoOoO

We arrived at the new Cullen house after two plane rides, both about two hours long. **(AN: Purely guessing about that.)** Alaska was beautiful. Words cannot describe the land. **(AN: Actually, words can, I can't. ;) Use your imaginations! I dare you. Lol.)**

The house was just as extravagant as the Forks one, but instead of a white paneling, it was a light green. I was still admiring the architecture when Alice was suddenly in front of me. I shrieked in surprise. She laughed.

"Hello to you too!" She said, her bell-like voice shaking with amusement. I giggled and hugged her. "Good to have you back Bella," Alice muttered, hugging me back.

"Good to be back. Where's everyone else?" I asked looking around. As if on cue, Emmett flew open the front door.

"BEEELLLLAAA!!" He yelled. "YOU'RE BACK!!" Emmett raced down the steps and picked me up into a bone-crushing hug. I gasped for air.

"Can't . . . breath!" I choked out. He laughed loudly and set me on the ground, ruffling my hair.

"How's my favorite little human doing?" He said.

"Before the hug I was fine," I said, smiling to let him know I was joking. He laughed again. Rosalie and Jasper appeared across from Edward. Jasper's face was stamped with guilt. I beamed at him and slowly approached him. "I don't blame you for what happened Jasper. Please don't beat yourself up about it ok?" He looked at me, eyebrows rising.

"Bella, I could have killed you," Jasper whispered.

"It's all behind us. Don't fret about it." A smile tugged at the corner of his lips and eventually spread across his face. He hugged me gently.

"Thank you," He said.

"Bella?" A voice I had rarely heard said nervously. My mouth fell open in shock as I realized that this was _Rosalie_ talking to me. I shut my mouth.

"_Yes Rosalie?" I asked, hesitant._

"_I'm so very sorry, Bella. _I feel wretched about the way I've been treating you, especially now that I see you love Edward as much as he loves you. I just don't want you to suffer the same fate as us," She said sincerely. I gaped stupidly. Is she serious? I looked at her inhumanly beautiful face and saw that yes, she was serious. I smiled.

"It's alright Rose," I said embracing her. After we separated, the final members of the Cullen family came out.

"Bella!" A motherly voice called out. "You're back!" Once she reached me, Esme kissed my cheek and squeezed me. Carlisle walked out with her.

"Welcome back Bella," He said warmly. I grinned at everyone. I grinned at Carlisle and Esme, caring as ever; Rosalie and Emmett, hugging and smiling; Alice and Jasper, silently communicating with love;**(AN: COUGHCOUGHCHEESYCOUGHCOUGH)**, and finally, Edward. He stood there, quiet and still-an Adonis.

What was I going to do?

**Wow the ending sucked. Lol, sorry, I was out of ideas and the only thing that made sense was SUPER SUPER CHEESY!! :D**

**Well, it's pretty late, and I have school at 6 o'clock tomorrow, so I'm going to sleep. Sorry for any mistakes, I didn't edit, I really wanted another chapter up. **

**REVIEW MY MINIONS!! . . .Wow, I totally just sounded like Kiera . . .**

**I will update this weekend . . . most likely . . . 95 chance . . . so yeah . . . **

**Tootles!**

**Emma**


	4. Roasting Hot Dogs

Disclaimer: The great all-powerful Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not

**Disclaimer: The great all-powerful Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight, I do not. No matter how much I wish I did. : (**

**I am so mad at my kitten today. I had a glass of water on my nightstand and she pushed it over! Good thing it was plastic. Anyway, she got my notebooks wet along with my copy of ECLIPSE!! I was so angry I kicked her and the two other kittens out of my room and slammed the door shut. SHE'S EVIL!! Lol, sorry about my rant, I needed to tell someone, and mom is asleep.**

**Ok, I want to thank everyone who's reviewed, you guys ROCK! This chapter is for all of you people! YAY!! **

**Also, I have a new poll on my profile. It's just for fun, and I'm curious to see you're opinions. Even though I'm pretty sure I already know what the outcome is. ;) Please vote if you have spare time!!**

ENJOY!!

The Decision

BPOV (It's always going to be her POV unless I tell you otherwise)

The next few days were complicated and confusing. The mini-me's continued to appear every once and a while, and Edward looked like he was about to lose his mind. I needed to have an answer fast.

I was sitting on the couch reading Pride and Prejudice when Edward approached me again. He sat down and just watched me read. I blushed.

"Hey Edward," I said nervously. I had been doing my best to avoid him whenever possible, but he kept coming out of nowhere.

"Is there a reason you don't want to talk to me Bella?" He asked. I blushed. "Have you decided and don't want to hurt my feelings or something?"

"No, I just," I struggled for a nice way to explain what I was feeling, "don't trust you anymore. I don't believe you when you say you still love me." He bowed his head. "I'm sorry," I apologized quickly.

"I don't blame you Bella, I wouldn't trust me either. But I do still love you. _Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars-points of light and reason . . . And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed. Bit my eyes were blinded buy the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything." _**(AN: Probably one of my favorite quotes in the entire series, I just had to use it. How does Stephanie Meyer write that kind of stuff?? It's a huge mystery . . .) **Tears filled my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I took his cold hands in mine; I knew what I had to do.

"Edward . . . I don't think I can be with you," I said miserably. "I need to leave." He looked like he was about to cry, but he nodded.

"I understand." He looked up at me with sad eyes. "I'll miss you," He muttered. I hugged him.

"I'll miss you too," I whispered in his ear. "Goodbye." We separated. I fake smiled and walked out of the door. Away from my love.

THAT'S IT!! THE END!! Bella runs away with Jacob and they have lots and lots of little wolves together. And then Edward dies.

**No, I'm not that mean. Here's the rest.**

I drove as fast as I could. I remembered that Victoria was still out there, looking for me. I couldn't stay with anyone I knew. I needed to get as far away from people.

So I drove to the middle of the California redwoods. Without stopping. I couldn't bear to think of what I had done a few hours before. Of course, Bella-Devil was congratulating me and Bella-Angel was sobbing in a corner of the car.

It was pitch black when, suddenly, my old truck started to smoke.

"No, no, no!" I chanted. "No, why now?!" My truck coasted to a standstill. I jumped out of the car, and just in time. It burst into flames. I fell to my knees. "No!" I yelled. Bella-Devil laughed manically and whipped out hot dogs. She stuck one on a stick and started cooking it. After a few seconds, she pulled the hot dog off and ate it.

_**Man that's good! **_She said. She turned to me. _**Want one? **_She offered.

"No!" I shouted. She shrugged.

_**Suit yourself.**_

I buried my face in my hands. This is just my luck. Now I'm stranded in the middle of the redwoods, no car, no cell phone, no food, and no water.

_**Don't forget the insane vampire chasing you and all the nocturnal animals that are out right now, **_Bella-Devil reminded me. I screamed in frustration.

"Thank you! I'm sorry I left those out!" I said sarcastically.

_**That's what I'm here for buddy, **_She said patting my shoulder with her small hand. I faintly wondered where Bella-Angel went. _**She's hyperventilating in a bush somewhere, **_Bella-Devil supplied. I groaned. This is been a perfect day.

_**You said it! **_

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" I screeched. I heard a rustle a little bit away. I froze, along with Bella-Devil. The rustling changed to footsteps, which grew closer and closer 'till finally:

"AHHH!" I screamed. The figure emerged from the trees, becoming visible in the full moon. I gasped.

**MUAHAHAHAHA!! I'm just evil that way. Now I know most of you right now are probably really mad at me for splitting up Bella and Edward, but it was necessary. Sorry. Who knows, they might be together again! **

**If you review, I will tell you who the person is! Yes, I really will. I'm just that nice. Come on, the button is calling you . . .**

**Review Button: Click on me! Click on me!**

**Sorry, that was kinda weird. Lol. Hope you liked it! I'm sorry it's horribly short, I'm trying to make them longer.**

**Tootles,**

**Emma**


	5. Matt

I can't sleep for some reason, so here I am, writing another chapter

**Disclaimer: If I owned Twilight, I would be famous. If I were famous, I would meet all kinds of cute movie actors like Christian Bale, or James Marsden or Patrick Dempsey. Yet, I know none of these cute actors. (** :'( **) What does that say to you?**

**Thank you so much for everyone who reviewed! I'm so happy that people like my story! You guys are great!! MUCH LOVE!**

**Here's Chapter 5, dedicated to all my readers and reviewers, (Mostly reviewers. Sorry readers). Enjoy!**

I gasped, along with Bella-Devil. Then she groaned, catching sight of who was in front of them.

_**Don't do that! **_She exclaimed.

_Sorry! _Bella-Angel said, emerging fully from the bushes. I placed my hand over my chest. My heart was beating erotically.

"I thought you were Victoria or someone," I admitted, still frazzled. I was shocked to hear another voice.

"Who's Victoria?" Someone asked by me. I screamed and jumped about six feet into the air. I closed my eyes, expecting to fall on my butt, but stone cold arms caught me. I opened one eye hesitantly, and then screamed again.

"What are you doing here?!" I cried confused. Dr. Phil's eyebrows furrowed as he set me on the ground.

"Well what are you doing here?" He retorted quickly. I shrugged.

"Getting away from the insane vampire that wants to kill me," I said. Dr. Phil's eyebrows rose. I gasped and clapped a hand onto my mouth. I did not just say that!

_**Sorry to burst you happy little bubble, **_Bella-Devil said, _**but you did just say that. You have a problem with keeping your mouth shut don't you?**_

_More like you do! Why are you always adding in your opinion? Just let her do things herself, _Bella-Angel said clearly annoyed.

_**Coming from the person who was pretty much on her hands and knees begging Bella to take Edward back, **_Bella-Devil said smugly.

_I was not!_

_**Was too!**_

_Was not!_

_**WAS TOO!**_

_WAS NOT!_

I ignored them. My mind couldn't keep off of what I had said. What if he offers to protect me?! BAD BELLA! BAD BELLA! I shouted at myself.

I came back to reality when Dr. Phil gently pushed me.

"Bella? Are you alright?" He asked concern etched in his face. I nodded.

"Sorry about that," I said blushing.

"Don't worry about it. Now, why are you here, and more importantly, why isn't Edward with you?" I started crying.

"He tried to apologize for leaving. I didn't believe him, I didn't trust him, and so I left." I sniffed. "I was just trying to get as far away as possible."

"Do you have anyone to stay with?" He said quietly. I shook my head.

"I'll probably just sleep in a tree or something," I said, trying to sound casual.

"In a tree?" Dr. Phil repeated shocked.

_**AAAAAAA-AAAAAAAAA! **_Bella-Devil screamed a Tarzan scream, pounding her chest like a gorilla. I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," I said. He shook his head.

"Bella, you can stay with me and my wife," Dr. Phil offered. I gaped in horror.

"NO!" I yelled.

"Why not?"

"Victoria will find me and hurt you guys! I don't want to be responsible for your deaths!" I screeched. Dangit! Why can't I keep my mouth shut?!

_**I have duct tape,**_ Bella-Devil suggested. She pulled off a huge strip of sticky duct tape from her robe.

"Shut up please!" I begged her. She shrugged and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I slowly turned my attention back to Dr. Phil who was looking at me with alarm.

"Who are you talking to Bella?" He asked.

"Pff, no one," I said crossing my arms. Dr. Phil ran a hand through his hair.

"Listen Bella. I don't care who this 'Victoria' is, but if you don't have a place to stay you're coming with me whether you like it or not," He said, making it final. "Now, here's your choices: You can stay here and have me forcefully take you to my house, or you can peacefully come with me. You choose."

I debated for a while. It seems like either way I'm going with Dr. Phil. But do I want to make it as hard as possible, or do I want to make it easy? Hmm . . .

I guess I took to long deciding, because before I knew what was going on, I was in Dr. Phil's arms. I gasped in shock, and squeezed my eyes shut. I felt the air rushing past me, blowing through my hair and my clothes. I had traveled fast with Edward, but it still made me feel nauseous when we stopped.

Dr. Phil set me down gently. I wobbled around a little, holding my head. Then, I tripped on air. Figures. I braced myself for a hard fall, but instead I felt stone arms catch me. I opened my eyes to see beautiful topaz orbs staring back at me. He was very handsome, the second handsomest vampire I had ever seen. I blushed. The young man, **(AN: Technically, vampire, but you get the idea)** that stopped my fall helped support me up. Once I had balanced myself, I offered my hand to the man who caught me. He kissed it, and my face grew hot again.

_BELLA!! NO! DON'T FALL FOR HIS DEVILISHLY GOOD LOOKS! HE REEKS OF EVIL-_

_**GO FOR IT GIRL! YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO, I MEAN LOOK AT THAT FACE!! THAT BOY IS HOT!!**_

I ignored them and started introducing myself.

"Hi, I'm Bella," I said. "It's nice to meet you-" I trailed off, not knowing his name. He smiled.

"Matt. I'm Matt," He said. His voice sent tingles down my spine. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

**Whew! Another chapter done! Thanks so much for reading! Please review; the button is hypnotizing you . . .**

**Button: Click me . . . click me . . .**

**Yes, I'm very strange. I'm quite aware of this fact. : ) Is it just me, or does Bella seem a little Mary-Sue like in Twilight? I've been thinking about that lately, and I want someone else's opinion. Tell me what you think. **

**THANK YOU!! Now I'm off to soccer practice . . . fun . . .**

**REVIEW!**

**Tootles,**

**Emma**


	6. Bob the Evil Vampire

Disclaimer: This just makes me sadder and sadder every time I write this

**Disclaimer: This just makes me sadder and sadder every time I write this. I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OK?? DO I HAVE TO REPEAT MYSELF ALL THE STINKIN' TIME??**

**Ha! Here I am again, just back from soccer, and I'm writing another chapter. And I'm watching Dr. Phil. Hahaha! How ironic right? Now every time I see his face I think: OMC!! IT'S DR. PHIL THE VAMPIRE!! EEEEK!! It's kinda pathetic really.**

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed, it's awesome to come home to more reviews. :D**

**There's also a new poll on my profile, check it out if you want. It's about your reaction to Breaking Dawn. My other poll, (who's your favorite character?), only got one vote, (not counting me, I voted for Jacob, sorry Edward lovers I really don't like him very much) and it was Jasper. THANK YOU WHOEVER VOTED!! YOU ARE AWESOME, THIS CHAPTER IS FOR YOU! :D **

**I really, really, REALLY, had no idea what to do for this chapter. I'm slowly running out of ideas. So sorry that it sucks. **

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!!**

_Recap:_

"_Hi, I'm Bella," I said. "It's nice to meet you-" I trailed off, not knowing his name. He smiled._

"_Matt. I'm Matt," He said. His voice sent tingles down my spine. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all._

Bella POV

Dr. Phil interrupted my thoughts . . . and Bella-Devil arguing with Bella-Angel.

"Matt, Bella is going to be staying with us for a while. Do you remember her from my show?" He asked. Matt nodded, his perfect black hair barely moving.

"Yes, I do remember. Your best show so far Phil," He said grinning. Matt turned to me. "How are you and Edward doing? I see he hasn't turned you into a vampire yet." My eyes flooded with tears and I bowed my head quickly. Luckily, Dr. Phil answered for me.

"She broke up with him Matt," He said sadly. "She didn't feel he loved her anymore,"

"I'm sorry to hear that. You two seemed so good together." Matt sent me a dazzling smile and my heart sped up. His smile grew from my reaction and I blushed deeply.

"It's alright," I muttered embarrassed. It was silent for a few moments. Bella-Angel took this as an opportunity to tell her opinion in a calm, mature way.

_YOU FREAKING IDIOT!! WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?! HE'S EVIL HE'LL BETRAY YOU! BELLA PLEASE SEE REASON-_

_**Don't listen to the freak Bells. You're going toward the right track. He's super hot, and he's quite the charmer. Go for it. **_Bella-Angel groaned in exasperation.

_DO NOT TALK WITH HIM, DO NOT LOOK AT HIM, AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT HIM! PLEASE TRUST ME!_

I moaned at the conversation/quarrel. Matt looked at me curiously. I blushed (again).

"She does that," Dr. Phil said quietly, but loudly enough that I could hear him. "So Bella," He started, leading me into his house and onto the couch. "What happened with you and Edward; start at the beginning." I gulped.

"The _very_ beginning?" I asked. Dr. Phil nodded. I sighed and made myself comfortable. "Well ok, it all started when I moved to Forks about a year ago . . ."

_**A FEW HOURS LATER**__ (Bella tells her story, I'm too lazy to write it all out, and I have no idea what to say. Sorry!)_

" . . .And that's what happened," I finished taking a huge gulp of air. I glanced over at Dr. Phil and Matt. Dr. Phil was staring calmly, while Matt's mouth was hanging open, his eyes wide. Startling myself, I leaned over and shut his mouth with my finger. His teeth clacked **(AN: Is that a word? It sounds wrong for some reason) **together loudly.

_**WHOA! WHERE'D THAT COME FROM?! THAT TOOK GUTS!! **_Bella-Devil complemented._** FLIRT MORE! FLIRT LIKE THE WIND!! If that makes any sense.**_ Bella-Angel began having a seizure.

"Wow," Matt said. "I can't believe you went through all of that." A smile tugged at the corners of my lips.

"I can't either," I admitted. "I'm kind of a danger magnet." Dr. Phil raised his hand to stop us.

"So let me get this straight. You moved to Forks when you were seventeen, met and fell in love with Edward, almost got killed by James and then Jasper, Edward left you, and now you're being hunted down by Victoria. Am I right?" I thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Yup, that about sums it up Dr. Phil." Matt and Dr. Phil laughed and I blushed for the billionth time.

"Call me Phil Bella, Dr. Phil is just the stage name," Phil said smirking. I nodded.

"Ok Phil."

"That's better."

We spent the next hour or so getting to know each other. His actual name is Phillip, but he shortened it when he was changed in 1851 by a tracker named Bob. (Bob: FEAR ME!) He lived with another "vegetarian" family until 1920, when he met his wife. He changed her, and then adopted two sons, changing them as well when they were old enough. Matt joined them in 1953, but Bob changed him in 1883. (Bob: MUAHAHAHA!) Before Matt joined Phil, he lived with the Volturi. I shivered when he said that.

"Don't worry, I didn't eat humans. I left every month to hunt the nearby animals," Matt said reassuringly when he caught sight of my face. I sighed in relief and he chuckled.

"Bella, you are going to stay here for now," Phil said. I opened my mouth to argue, but he stopped me. "You're going to stay here, no complaints. Matt and I can both take Victoria down if it comes to it." I cringed at the thought. **(AN: Can you imagine Dr. Phil fighting Victoria? Whoa!)**

"Yeah, we can her!" Matt cried confidently. I shook my head as the doorbell rang. Phil got up to answer it. Matt turned to say something else to me, but Phil called me to the door before he could say anything. I walked to Phil nervously and was stunned to see who was at the door.

"Rosalie?!"

**MUAHAHAHA!! I'M SO EVIL!! What's your reaction? Yell at me in the reviews, I dare you.**

**I'm so sorry this is so stupidly short and like I said before, this chapter is for whoever voted on my poll, it made me really happy to see that. YOU GET HUGS FROM JASPER!!**

**Jasper: I'm so glad I'm your favorite character, come give me a hug!**

**Voter: EEK! Hugs Jasper**

**If you're not reading this voter . . . whoops . . . sorry other readers for annoying the heck out of you . . .**

**I really want Matt to have a power, a unique power, so if anyone has any ideas for a good power, please send them my way. I need ideas! I will use one of the ideas; promise!! And I will dedicate the chapter to you. (See how desperate I am?)**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! **

**Tootles!**

**Emma**


	7. ROSALIE NICE! WHAT THE HECK!

Disclaimer: -Sobs- I don't own Twilight

**Disclaimer: -Sobs- I don't own Twilight!! NOOO!!**

**PLEASE READ, IMPORTANT!!**

**I have decided after much thought, that this story is only going to be about eight-ten chapters long. I really wish I could write more, but I'm completely out of ideas, I'm just trying to get to the climax in one piece. I will make an epilogue, but I will NOT UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES MAKE A SEQUEL! (Unless someone has a good idea for one. PM if you do, then I might consider it)**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter, they make my day!! : ) I felt really bad for leaving the chapter off like that, so I'm writing a new chapter earlier than usual. I'm so generous aren't I? Lol, not really.**

**And to those who want Edward to come back, (thank you bellaklutz2010 for pointing that out, I sorta forgot about it), never fear, you're super sexy awesome vampire will return . . . eventually . . .**

**Haha, just kidding. He'll be back in a chapter or two. BE PATIENT WITH ME PLEASE!!**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!!**

_Recap:_

_Matt turned to say something else to me, but Phil called me to the door before he could say anything. I walked to Phil nervously and was stunned to see who was at the door._

"_Rosalie?!" _

OoOoO

Rosalie stood in the doorway, in all her inhuman beauty. My self-esteem dropped a few points from standing in front of her. Phil left to give us privacy.

"Hi Bella," She said smiling a little. I gaped at her. Rosalie was _smiling _at _me_?! What has the world come to?!

_**KICK HER, KICK HER, KICK HER!**_Bella-Devil chanted.

_Like that would do anything, _Bella-Angel said smugly. _Bella would just get hurt; she's only a human. _Bella-Devil shrugged.

_**It makes me feel better.**_

I toned them out again and waved slightly at Rosalie.

"Umm . . . hi Rosalie," I said cautiously. "If you don't mind me asking, what the heck are you doing here?" She looked nervous suddenly.

"Well . . . Edward's taking you leaving really hard, and I wanted to make sure you were alright. And-" Rosalie paused then started again. "I wanted to beg you to come back! I'm sorry about everything that I did to you; I was just so jealous-" I stopped her.

"Wait, you were _jealous _this entire time? Why in the world were you jealous of me?!" She rubbed the back of her neck, embarrassed. Wow, that move was so . . . _human_. I'm so confused.

_**That makes two of us,**_ Bella-Devil said scratching her head.

_Three actually, _Bella-Angel commented. Rosalie struggled to come up with a good answer to my question.

"Because you are human," She said finally. "I'm not. I wish to be a human again more than anything in the whole world. And since you are a human, I'm obviously going to be jealous of you." I shook my head in amazement.

"I'm still very confused," I admitted. Rosalie chuckled, her laugh sounded like music.

"I want to be human, and I was, am still jealous of you for being one."

"Ok-kay?" I said unsure. She bowed her head.

"I'm very sorry that I was so mean to you Bella. Can you forgive me?" I grinned and hugged her.

"Of course Rosalie," I said. She sighed in relief.

"Thank you," She said. I was about to ask her how Edward was doing when Phil burst into the room.

"Have you seen Matt?! He's gone!" He cried. I gasped and Rosalie raised her perfect eyebrows.

"Who the heck is Matt?" She asked bewildered.

"No time to explain, we have to find him!" Phil said urgently.

"Why? Maybe he just went hunting or something," I said trying to see what was so bad. Phil shook his head.

"Don't you remember what he told you Bella? He used to work for the Volturi! He could be on the way there right now!"

"But why?" I yelled. "Why would he go to the Volturi?"

"Matt wasn't telling the truth earlier, he did eat humans, and he was one of the most important members of the Volturi."

"Why didn't you say that before?!" I screamed.

"He was using his power on me, I couldn't say anything!"

"What's his power?"

"Mind control!" **(AN: Aren't I so original? Mind control is awesome)**

"Mind control? You've got to be kidding!"

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

_**This is awesome, **_Bella-Devil said grabbing a huge tube of popcorn and sitting in a red beanbag. _**It's like a soap opera.**_

"HOLD IT!" Rosalie screeched. There was silence. "Thank you. Now, why is it so bad if this Matt person goes back to the Volturi?"

"He obviously figured out he can't use his power on Bella and went to tell them. He must have been spying on us the entire time to see what would happen. The Volturi will want to make her a vampire to see what sort of powers she will develop," Phil explained semi-calmly. I froze. They would change me? I zoned out for a while, not paying any attention to Phil and Rosalie's argument. I caught a few words at the end of the conversation.

"Wait, he can't do that!" Rosalie exclaimed. "She has to stay a human!"

"There's nothing I can do," Phil said sadly. "They're probably on their way here now." Rosalie groaned loudly.

"NO! This can NOT happen!" She shrieked. She fumed quietly for a few moments. Swiftly, she pulled out her cell phone. "That's it, I'm calling Edward," I snapped out of my reverie when she said those words.

"NO!" I screamed. Rosalie and Phil looked at me startled. "Don't call Edward!"

"Why not Bella?" Phil asked. I blushed, suddenly self-conscious.

"I don't want him to worry," I said truthfully. Rosalie stared at me bug eyed.

"He should know Bella, maybe he can help! He still loves you!" Tears filled my eyes. I didn't want to admit it to myself, but I missed Edward. A lot. I didn't have the will to do anything, and I didn't want him coming to save me out of guilt.

"NO HE DOESN'T! I DON'T THINK HE EVEN LOVED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE! IF HE LOVED ME HE WOULDN'T HAVE LEFT!" I screamed in frustration.

"HE DOES LOVE YOU!" Phil and Rosalie yelled back at the same time.

"NO HE DOESN'T!"

_**YOU TELL THEM GIRL! **_Bella-Devil joined. Bella-Angel was gagged with an old moldy sock in the corner of the room, tied up and couldn't speak.

"Listen," I whispered. "Even if the Volturi are coming after me, I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore."

"Bella how could you say that?" Rosalie said astonished.

"Yes Bella," A voice said mockingly from the door. We all turned to see Matt smiling evilly with a dozen other vampires. "How could you say that?"

OoOoO

**Another cliffhanger. Haha, I am evil!**

**Who's happy Matt turned out to evil? Review to tell me what you think about it!**

**For the billionth time probably, I'm so sorry these are chapters are all short compared to my first one. And not as funny it seems. It's supposed to be getting more serious now anyway, so I guess it's ok. And compared to other stories, mine really suck out loud, it's a miracle you guys have stuck with me for so long! THANK YOU!**

**So only a few more till the end!! Hope you liked it, review please!**

**Tootles!**

**Emma**


	8. The Volturi Come for a Visit!

Dislaimer: Uhh

**Disclaimer: Uhh . . . I don't, like, own Twilight, like, ok?**

**I'M OFFICIALY THE HAPPIEST PERSON ON EARTH!! (Well, maybe not the happiest, but defiantly up there) I LOVE ALL THE REVIEWS I GET, AND I'M SO HAPPY YOU PEOPLE HAVE STUCK WITH ME THROUGH ALL THE LAME CHAPTERS!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!**

**I'm dedicating this chapter to Monica-san!! Hurray!! Nothing against anyone else who's reviewed! Monica-san's reviews are just absolutely hilarious and I look forward to getting them. : ) THANK YOU!! HOPE YOU LIKE THE CHAPTER!!**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!**

_Recap:_

"_Listen," I whispered. "Even if the Volturi are coming after me, I don't care. I don't care about anything anymore."_

"_Bella how could you say that?" Rosalie said astonished._

"Yes Bella," A voice said mockingly from the door. We all turned to see Matt smiling evilly with a dozen other vampires. "How could you say that?"

OoOoO

Everyone in the room froze. I saw Rosalie out of the corner of my eyes silently and not noticeably, even to a vampire, take out her cell phone and text someone. Not Edward, please anyone but Edward. I didn't think I could leave him again.

"Well, well, well," Matt taunted. "What do we have here?" I cringed.

"Is she the one you told us about?" A girl that just screamed 'I'm evil' asked incredulously. "_That_ thing? She doesn't look like she could block anything!"

"Now, now, Jane," The oldest looking vampire said. "Give Matt a chance to explain himself." His skin looked like crumpled paper and his eyes were bright red. In fact, all of their eyes were bright red. I realized that the Volturi were here and that this was their leader.

"Thank you Aro," Matt said respectfully. Ah, so I was right. "Everyone, this is Bella Swan, and I cannot use my power on her. I've never met anyone that I couldn't control, so I thought you might want to try your powers on her." I looked around frantically, searching for some way out. Rosalie was absolutely furious, standing with her jaw clenched and her arms crossed. Phil on the other hand, looked somewhat calm. He kind of reminded me of Carlisle now that I thought about it. Bella-Devil and Bella-Angel were both clutching each other, crying in terror.

"Alright, I will try," Jane said evilly. I started shivering with fear. Her eyes locked with mine, but to my surprise, (and relief), nothing happened. Her mouth fell open. Her brow furrowed in concentration and I assumed she was trying again. Yet again, she was disappointed.

"Why can't I hurt her?!" Jane complained. Aro gazed at me, obviously trying to figure out what I was.

"I wonder," He said. He turned to me holding out his hand. I looked at it, puzzled. "May I?" He asked me. Did he want to hold my hand or something? I glanced at Phil. He nodded his head. I took Aro's hand hesitantly. He closed his eyes for a few moments. There was complete silence until Aro let go of my hand suddenly. "Remarkable," He mused quietly.

"Well?" Matt said eagerly.

"You were right, she is immune to our powers," Aro said. "Just imagine what power she could have as one of us." Rosalie hissed and stepped in front of me.

"You are not changing her," She said malice and anger clear in her voice. Rosalie was protecting me. Wow.

Aro ignored her and continued talking to me. "Bella, how would you like to join us?" He asked me. I gaped stupidly for a few seconds, and then gained control of myself.

"No!" I yelled.

"See?" Rosalie said triumphantly. "She wouldn't join you anyway!" Aro waved her off.

"No matter," He said. "That will change." He turned to Matt and nodded. **(AN: Ok, here's the fight part, sorry if it sucks) **Matt grinned and pushed Rosalie aside, crashing her through the walls and far into the forest. I screamed and Phil took Rosalie's place in front of me. Matt laughed. He was actually laughing at this whole situation! He picked up Phil and tore off his legs and arms. I started crying. He turned to me, grabbed my arm, and squeezed it hard. I heard a loud snap and I screamed again, this time in pain. He laughed evilly and bit down on my neck. My screams grew louder as the venom seeped through my veins. It felt as if my entire body was on fire.

"Good job Matt," I distinctly heard Aro say. "Now let us wait for her to change."

OoOoO

I don't know how much time passed. It could have been five seconds, five minutes, or five hours. All I was aware of was the pain. The fire was everywhere, growing bigger and bigger. I wish Edward were here. I loved him, and I believed him now. I wish I could apologize. I wish I could hold him again, but I knew I wouldn't. I wish I would die.

OoOoO

It was some time before the fire started to go out. It was getting smaller and smaller, and I heard people talking now.

"Bella! Bella, can you hear me?" A velvety voice cried. A wave of emotions crashed onto me. Edward! He was here! I tried to open my eyes but they wouldn't.

"Edward," I murmured silently.

"Oh Bella!" He whispered close to my ear. "I'm so sorry."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too my angel," Edward said. "Now and forever."

OoOoO

**AWW!! THEY'RE BACK TOGETHER!! I hope this makes you guys happy. The chapter is pretty short, but the happy ending makes up for it right??**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! ONLY A FEW CHAPTERS LEFT!!**

**Tootles!**

**Emma**


	9. A New Life

Disclaimer: My world would be perfect if I owned Twilight, sadly, my world isn't perfect

**Disclaimer: My world would be perfect if I owned Twilight, sadly, my world isn't perfect. : (**

**I couldn't wait to update; I was too excited. **

**LAST CHAPTER!! YOU GUYS HAVE BEEN SO GREAT; THANK YOU TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND READERS!! I HOPE TO HAVE A NEW STORY UP IN A COUPLE OF DAYS; I THINK I HAVE AN IDEA FOR A NEW ONE. It's going to be a Seth imprint story, (He hasn't imprinted right? I forgot), so I'm trying to figure out how to start it.**

**ENJOY AND REVIEW!!**

I woke up to soft arms holding me. I opened my eyes to see Edward smiling at me. All the memories of the Volturi's visit flashed through my head. Matt had bitten me! I looked around, horrified, but saw to my relief that the Volturi had gone. Phil was being treated by Carlisle on the couch, and Rosalie was standing by watching.

"Are you alright love?" Edward asked. I waited for the familiar heat to hit my face when he called me love, and was surprised when it didn't come. Duh Bella, you're a vampire now remember? Vampires don't blush.

"I-I don't know," I said truthfully. I gasped when I heard the voice. It was beautiful, like bells. It took me a second to realize that it was _my _voice.

Edward's crooked smile faded. He picked me up and set me on one of the big plush chairs. I sat for a minute, my mind digesting the fact that I was a vampire. I would live forever. I must be beautiful now. And strong, indestructible.

"Bella?" He said cautiously. Edward! I could be with Edward forever now! I beamed and threw myself onto him. "Does this mean you forgive me?" He whispered into my ear.

"Of course. Can you forgive me?" He pulled away.

"What would I forgive you for?" He asked puzzled. A strand of his bronze hair fell into his face and I tucked it behind his ear. He grinned widely.

"For leaving you. For doubting you," I said softly. He cupped my face with his hands. I realized that we were the same temperature now. Yay!

"Don't be sorry for that Bella," He said. "Please. I don't blame you at all." I raised an eyebrow. "Please," He begged.

"Alright," I said giving in. I clutched his shirt and pulled him closer. He sighed.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too." We sat there for a while, until I remembered that my arm was supposed to be broken. "Wait, why is my arm not broken?" I said. Edward chuckled.

"The change healed your arm," He said.

"Oh. What happened anyway? All I remember is getting bitten then waking up and seeing you."

"I got a text from Rosalie saying what had happened and Carlisle and I ran here. Carlisle talked to the Volturi and they left. Then we waited for you to finish changing," He cringed. "It was horrible to see you in so much pain."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. He kissed my forehead.

"Don't be."

OoOoO

After a few more hours we all left for the Cullen's house. We drove, so it took a bit longer. Finally, we arrived at the house. Alice, Esme, Emmett, and Jasper all came out to greet us.

"Bella!" They all exclaimed. I smiled and hugged them. When Phil got out of the car however, everyone looked at him confused.

"Oh I'm sorry," He said. "I'm Phil McGraw." Emmett let out a girlish squeal.

"You're Dr. Phil?! OMG! I LOVE YOUR SHOW!" He screamed as he hugged Phil. Phil looked afraid and everyone laughed.

_**Emmett's an idiot, **_A familiar voice said in my head. Oh great, they're back.

_Don't be alarmed; we will leave soon, _Bella-Angel said.

_**We will? **_Bella-Devil said.

_Yes, _Bella-Angel said firmly. _We just want to say that we're happy you're happy now Bella._

_**You mean you're happy because she's with Edward again.**_

_Precisely._

_**Loser.**_

They left, but I had a feeling they would come back. They always did.

The Cullens plus Phil left Edward and me alone in the front yard. I hugged him.

"I love you," I said.

"And I you," He said, finally kissing me.

**This is the last chapter, and if you want an epilogue, you'll have to tell me otherwise I won't do it. Even though I love all the reviews I'm getting, I really wish I had more, so yeah. **

**Thanks so much for reading! I'm off to start my new story! **

**TOOTLES!! **

**Emma**


	10. Happy Ever After

Disclaimer: It hurts more and more each time I say (well, type) it: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT

Disclaimer: It hurts more and more each time I say (well, type) it: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!

**Hi everyone, LAST CHAPTER!! I think I'm going to cry!!**

**The epilogue is dedicated to Monica-san (that's twice I've dedicated a chapter to you! Whoa! Lol), because she was the only one who said she wanted an epilogue. There may have been more people who wanted an epilogue, but you have to say something!! ;)**

**Enjoy and Review!!**

_Recap:_

_The Cullens plus Phil left Edward and me alone in the front yard. I hugged him._

"_I love you," I said._

"_And I you," He said, finally kissing me._

OoOoO

One hundred years later, and we were still a happy family. Phil visited from time to time, (Much to Emmett's delight), and we never saw the Volturi around. They kept their distance. Unfortunately for my sanity, (Bella-Devil: HEY!!), Bella-Devil and Bella-Angel appeared quite frequently.

I never did see my parents again. Renee died in a car accident a year after I "died" and Charlie passed peacefully sleeping in his nineties. Last I heard from Jacob, he was a werewolf, protecting Forks from vampires. He had also imprinted finally, and was living with his wife and two children.

My power is unique. I can shield my loved ones from unwelcome attacks, and I can also project thoughts and memories into someone. I still need to practice, but it's going along great.

An unknown vampire killed Matt. My relief was instant, I was so happy I wouldn't have to worry about him again.

I finally adopted the name Cullen a month after I was changed. The wedding was perfect, expensive though. Alice had a lot of fun planning it. The wedding night was even better, my deepest wishes finally granted.

Edward and I adopted a daughter. She was in an airplane accident and lost her memory. We named her Renesmee Carlie Cullen. She has the power to show people memories, and is the sweetest, kindest daughter a parent could want. She was sixteen when she was changed.

And so, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, **(AN: Man this could go on forever!)**, Renesmee, Phil, Edward, and I, lived happily ever after; for eternity.

The End!!

Sorry, ending was cheesy.

So it's the end!! I will not do a sequel; I already have two more story ideas in my head. Thank you to everyone who's reviewed! I hope you guys liked the ending!

**Look out for my new story coming soon!**

'**TILL NEXT TIME, TOOTLES!**

**Emma** **:D**


	11. New Story

Hey, I just wanted to tell people who alerted to this story or anyone else that I have a new story up called "Forced Love

Hey, I just wanted to tell people who alerted to this story or anyone else that I have a new story up called "Forced Love."

It's a Seth imprint story; please check it out if you have time or if you want to.

Thank you everyone!

Tootles!

Emma


End file.
